


Riddle Me This

by Ereos64



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: A ton shit of riddles, Be the gay, Cheesy also, Cute shit goes down, Erzas' throwin shit, Feel the gay, Gajeels' a smart arse, Give us that gay shit, Its cheesier than a supreme cheese pizza, Love the gay, M/M, Oh also natray-tray!~, Riddles, cute shit, i think, ok im done, thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereos64/pseuds/Ereos64
Summary: Fairy Tail team solve riddles with a side of gay gravy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blame my friend for the tags and gay gravy XD

It was an extremely boring day in the Fairy Tail guild so Wendy decided to get a group together and play a game of Riddle Me This.

"Hey Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Levy and Gajeel wanna play a game? It's called Riddle Me This. " The young sky dragon slayer asked her friends.

"Yeah sure . How do you play?" Natsu sat down with everyone else doing the same.

"Well, one person asks another person a riddle and only that person can answer it. They have three tries to get the riddle right or they're out and we go until there is one person left. " Wendy smiled as she explained the rules. 

"Sounds fun." Levy excitedly stated. 

"Well since the shrimp is so excited why doesn't she go first?" Gajeel sighed. 

"Okay." Everyone noded in agreement. 

"Okay... Gajeel there is a one story house and everything in it is pink. The car is pink, the letterbox is pink, the cat is pink, the man is pink and even the brinks are pink. What colour are the stairs?" Levy faced the iron dragon slayer. 

"There arn't any stairs." Gajeel leaned back in his seat, closed his eyes and sighed.

"How'd you guess so easily?" Levy pouted and crossed her arms.

"Two things one, everyone knows that one story buildings don't have any stairs and two, you have asked me that one before." He opened one for his eyes and looked at the solid script writer.

"O-oh right I forgot." Levy blushed and sank into her seat.

"It's Gajeel's turn right Wendy?" Lucy asked knowingly.

"Yeah." Wendy nodded as everyone turned to look at him.

"Alright then Erza there are three things that need to cross a river. A fox, a chicken and some wheat there is only one raft that is to get them across but the thing is you can only take one a cross at a time. If you leave the fox with the chicken then the fox will eat the chicken and if the chicken is left anlone with the wheat the chicken will eat the wheat. How do you get them all across without getting harmed or eaten?" Gajeel smiled evilly.

"You take the chicken across first and then you take the fox and come back for the wheat." Erza smiled proudly.

"By the time you get the wheat the fox has eaten the chicken. Two shots left." He looked over at the red headed female.

"Fine take the wheat first." Erza stopped as she got cut off.

"The fox ate the chicken. Two down one to go." Gajeel smirked at the sight of Erza getting fustrated partly because of him cutting her off.

"You take the fox first and then go back for the wheat-" Erza was then interrupted again pissing her off even more.

"Nope now the chicken has eaten the wheat. You're out." He smiled at Erza. 

In response to him cutting her off and her being out of the game she looked behind her and sitting on a table was a cup at which she threw at him out of rage.

"Okay then smartass how do you get them all a cross?" She sat back down with her arms folded.

"First you take the chicken, after you take the chicken you take the fox and take the chicken back to the other side where the wheat is and take the wheat and then you go back for the chicken." Gajeel explained in a cocky tone to the confused and pissed Erza.

"Okay so now all that's left is Levy, Lucy, Gray, Gajeel, Natsu and myself." Wendy did a quick recap.

"I'll go~!" Lucy volunteered herself.

"Wendy however many you take the more you leave behind. What are they?" The celestial blonde asked Wendy.

"Footsteps?" Wendy thought out loud.

"Yeah." Lucy smiled.

"Hmm.. Gray what comes up but never goes down?" Wendy asked sweetly.

"That's easy your age." Gray asnswered a little too quickly.

"Natsu riddle me this there are four people that need to sit down but they don't know where to sit. The four people are you, me will and Mary. Where do they sit?" The ice make mage looked at the pyro who was sitting next to him.

"Mary, you, me and Will?" The fire dragon slayer questioned him.

"Nope, guess again." He answered back smirking.

"Oh I know! Will you Mary me?" Natsu smiled excitedly as he then realized he forgot the 'and'.

"Aww Natsu I've been waiting for like ever for you to ask me that of course I will." Gray gave Natsu a peck on the cheek and left the guild leaving his shocked guild mates and a blushing Natsu.

**Author's Note:**

> The end. Hope you all enjoyed~!


End file.
